control
by Ellen Maurine
Summary: The Aingel team helps a family get out of an abusive situation.


1¾«±Í?[pic]M[?]M[?]N[?]O[?]O[?]O[?]Ð[?]CONTROL  
  
A TOUCHED BY AN ANGEL  
  
BY  
  
ELLEN MAURINE  
  
TEASER  
  
FADE IN:  
  
INT THE HOUSE DAY  
  
This is an inexpensive house in the desert that is in a state of being remodeled. In the living room there is a waterbed. One of the two bed rooms is used by the children, the other is rented out. You can see five year old Seth and six year old Amy playing out in front. through the open glass sliding door. Tammy about thirty-six years old is laying down resting.  
  
OUT SIDE  
  
Jeremy Iverson drives up and parks in the parking aria. He gets out of his pickup truck and approaches the open door. Jeremy is the same age range as Tammy sort of the biker type.. definitely on drugs.  
  
AMY  
  
Hi Jeremy.  
  
JEREMY  
  
Hump! Aren t you supposed to be at school or something?  
  
SETH  
  
School don t start for another week.  
  
BACK INSIDE OF THE HOUSE  
  
Jeremy looks into the house.  
  
JEREMY  
  
Can I come in?  
  
  
  
TAMMY  
  
Alright.  
  
He enters.  
  
JEREMY  
  
I m told that you think that you re pregnant.  
  
TAMMY  
  
It s a possibility, but the tests aren t back yet, though.  
  
JEREMY  
  
If you are, it will be named after me if it s a boy and if it s a girl  
  
it will be named Abigail after my mother. And of corse I m  
  
going to have to move in. And those brats of yours will  
  
have to go live with their father.  
  
TAMMY  
  
Back up, regroup, you are not going to move in, my children  
  
are not going to their father s, and I have already chosen  
  
Daniel or Sebastian for.......  
  
JEREMY  
  
Sounds like a fag. My Kid s not going through life with a  
  
fag s name.  
  
TAMMY  
  
I m responsible for Seth and Amy and I will protect them  
  
even if I have to get an abortion.  
  
Jeremy looks at her.  
  
TAMMY  
  
And I will do it to.  
  
Jeremy storms off.  
  
FADE OUT  
  
END OF TEASER  
  
  
  
  
  
ACT ONE  
  
FADE IN  
  
INT TAMMY S LIVING ROOM DAY  
  
Stephanie enters the room from another room..  
  
STEPHANIE  
  
You know there are people that feel that you should get an abortion. You know that Jeremy s not right in the head.  
  
They think that there is a possibility that the baby will inherit  
  
his problems.  
  
MARY  
  
Stephanie, you know damn well that problems like Jeremy s  
  
are environmental and not hereditary.  
  
STEPHANIE  
  
Then why are you so scared?  
  
MARY  
  
Because he uses acid. You know how that stuff does  
  
chromosome damage.  
  
STEPHANIE  
  
He has to have it in his blood stream. Are you getting an  
  
abortion?  
  
MARY  
  
I don t abort babies, I abort fathers from my life.  
  
STEPHANIE  
  
Ouch.  
  
Monica comes up to the open door,  
  
MONICA  
  
Hello, I came about the room for rent.  
  
STEPHANIE  
  
Oh, yes. Come on in.  
  
Monica enters.  
  
TAMMY  
  
Please excuse my bad manners but I think that I have a touch  
  
of the flue.  
  
STEPHANIE  
  
Stay there, I ll handle it.  
  
TAMMY  
  
Thank you.  
  
STEPHANIE  
  
I m Stephanie, this is Tammy, she will be your Land lady.  
  
MONICA  
  
Hi, I m Monica.  
  
TAMMY  
  
Hi Monica, do you get along with children?  
  
MONICA  
  
Yes, I love children. Are those two out front yours?  
  
TAMMY  
  
Yes.  
  
STEPHANIE  
  
You are to be my replacement. I just have a few more things  
  
to move out. Let me show you your room.  
  
MONICA  
  
That will be fine.  
  
They go to the bedroom.  
  
THE BED ROOM  
  
The room has a bed, dresser and curtains. Nothing else except the two suitcases at the foot of the bed, ready to go.  
  
  
  
  
  
STEPHANIE  
  
Maybe you can talk some sense into her. She don t need the  
  
added stress.  
  
MONICA  
  
I don t understand.  
  
STEPHANIE  
  
She don t have the flue, it s morning sickness. She s to old  
  
to be having a baby. The father s a real nut case. She s  
  
trying to raise Amy and Seth alone; their father s giving her a hassle..........  
  
MONICA  
  
Sounds to me that she needs a friend to give her moral  
  
support, what ever she decides.  
  
STEPHANIE  
  
Well I m out of here. It s all yours.  
  
Stephanie gets her suitcases and they return to the living room.  
  
LIVING ROOM  
  
Stephanie and Monica return. Stephanie carrying her luggage.  
  
MONICA  
  
I like the room. Can I move in tonight?  
  
TAMMY  
  
Sure.  
  
STEPHANIE  
  
Your bedding is already laundered.  
  
TAMMY  
  
Thank you. You don t mind keeping your room up yourself  
  
do you?  
  
MONICA  
  
No, I don t mind.  
  
STEPHANIE  
  
Oh yes, she has a tenancy of not taking her asthma  
  
medication, she has this thing about being substance free;  
  
not very realistic ....... well any way watch for congestion.  
  
MONICA  
  
I will.  
  
Stephanie leaves.  
  
TAMMY  
  
I really don t forget the medication. I can only take it when I  
  
really need it or there is some major side affects.  
  
Monica looks at Tammy and smiles.  
  
MONICA  
  
I know.  
  
Monica goes into the kitchen.  
  
THE KITCHEN  
  
Monica enters; and starts putting a concoction together, baking soda, time etc. (Preferably what healing herbs that would be found in a spice rack.) in a glass of water. She takes it back into the living room.  
  
THE LIVING ROOM  
  
She takes the glass to Tammy.  
  
TAMMY  
  
What is it?  
  
MONICA  
  
A little something to settle your stomach.  
  
TAMMY  
  
Is it safe?  
  
Monica smiles.  
  
  
  
MONICA  
  
Yes.  
  
Tammy drinks it. Tammy starts to get up. She smiles then gets all the way up.  
  
TAMMY  
  
I ll have to get the recipe for this.  
  
Tammy starts for the kitchen.  
  
TAMMY  
  
Would you like to stay for lunch?  
  
MONICA  
  
I would love to.  
  
TAMMY  
  
Oh, I know that Stephanie asked you to try to convince me to  
  
get an abortion, please understand, I believe that abortions  
  
are premeditated murder, so it is out of the question.  
  
MONICA  
  
I m glad to hear that.  
  
CUT  
  
EXT TAMMY S FRONT YARD NIGHT  
  
The sun is just dropping below the horizon. Tess, with Monica and Andrew as passengers, Monica s things; Drive up and park. They get out of the car and approach the front door and knock..  
  
INSIDE THE HOUSE  
  
This is the kitchen, Seth Amy and Tammy are at the table having their evening meal as the knock is heard. Tammy gets up from her seat and goes to the living room.  
  
THE LIVING ROOM  
  
Tammy sees that it s Tess, Monica and Andrew. She opens the screen.  
  
TAMMY  
  
Hi, come on in.  
  
MONICA  
  
We ve brought my things. Can we bring them in?  
  
TAMMY  
  
Sure.  
  
She opens the curtain and glass sliding door all the way as she delivers the next lines.  
  
TAMMY  
  
Could I invite you all to dinner? There s plenty.  
  
She gives that please so I don t have leftovers look.  
  
TESS  
  
Sure, but let s bring in Monica s things first.  
  
TAMMY  
  
That will be fine. Could you use some help?  
  
ANDREW  
  
We can handle it.  
  
Tammy returns to the kitchen as Monica, Tess and Andrew return to the car for Monica s things.  
  
THE KITCHEN  
  
Tammy enters.  
  
TAMMY  
  
Kids, Monica, that I told you about, is back with her things.  
  
AMY  
  
Can we go help?  
  
TAMMY  
  
Sure.  
  
Seth and Amy leave the kitchen for the living room as Tammy takes three more plates from the cupboard.  
  
LIVING ROOM  
  
The children goes on out to the car to help carry things in.  
  
FADE OUT  
  
END OF ACT ONE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ACT TWO  
  
FADE IN  
  
INT THE LIVING ROOM NIGHT  
  
Tess, Andrew, Monica, Tammy, Amy and Seth are in the living room. Andrew and the children are on the couch, Andrew is reading a story to them. Tammy is in a chair with paper, clipboard and pen in hand and is writing. Tess approaches Tammy.  
  
TESS  
  
What are you writing?  
  
TAMMY  
  
I write stories.  
  
TESS  
  
Oh. May I read one?  
  
TAMMY  
  
Sure.  
  
She hands the clip board to Tess. There is a knock at the door. Tammy answers it. It is Skeet, He s in his mid thirties; enters. It is obvious that he has been drinking.  
  
TAMMY  
  
Hello Skeet.  
  
SKEET  
  
Tammy, Who are these people?  
  
TAMMY  
  
Monica is my new tenant and these other two are friends.  
  
SKEET  
  
Oh.  
  
TESS  
  
This is very interesting.  
  
Skeet walks over to Tess.  
  
SKEET  
  
My name is Skeet, what s yours?  
  
TESS  
  
Tess.  
  
SKEET  
  
You know that it s not all that good, so why don t you put  
  
that thing down and we can go out to my van and ......you  
  
know....  
  
Tess glares at Skeet.  
  
TESS  
  
No I don t know and furthermore I don t care to know.  
  
SKEET  
  
Well excuse me for living.  
  
TAMMY  
  
Skeet, if you can t behave yourself, I m going to have to ask  
  
you to leave.  
  
SKEET  
  
Why?  
  
TAMMY  
  
Just go sober up.  
  
SKEET  
  
No.  
  
TAMMY  
  
Then take it some place else.  
  
SKEET  
  
There you go. You think that you re better than me, well let  
  
me clue you in, you re not.  
  
TAMMY  
  
Skeet, either you leave or I ll have you escorted out.  
  
SKEET  
  
I m leaving. But I ll see you tomorrow.  
  
He leaves.  
  
TAMMY  
  
(Under her breath)  
  
Not if I can help it.  
  
(Looking at Tess)  
  
What do you think of the story?  
  
TESS  
  
It shows a lot of promise.  
  
TAMMY  
  
I thank you.  
  
TESS  
  
You know that this will have a better impact if you straighten  
  
out your life.  
  
TAMMY  
  
I know. But it s easier to say than do.  
  
TESS  
  
I know that it s hard. But if you ask, God will provide the  
  
way.  
  
CUT  
  
INT THE HOUSE NIGHT  
  
All is dark for all are off to bed sleeping. A burglar type is breaking into the house. Instead of robing the place, he vandalizes the place and places charges on the plumbing, all of it. He then leaves.  
  
OUT SIDE  
  
After getting into his vehicle, the perpetrator trips the charges. And drives off into the night. In the house, the lights go on as Tammy and Monica bring out the children who are crying.  
  
  
  
AMY  
  
Mommy, I m scared.  
  
TAMMY  
  
Me to.  
  
The fire department, about 2 trucks, drive up and parks. The fire men get off the trucks. The captain, approaches Tammy and Monica.  
  
FIRE CAPTAIN  
  
Is everyone all right?  
  
TAMMY  
  
Just frightened.  
  
A fireman comes out of the house with an explosive device in his hand.  
  
FIRE MAN  
  
Captain.  
  
The Captain goes over to speak privately with the fire man.  
  
MONICA  
  
What happened?  
  
TAMMY  
  
We ll have to ask.  
  
The Captain returns to Tammy.  
  
CAPTAIN  
  
This was deliberate. Do you know anyone that would do it?  
  
TAMMY  
  
Do you want a list? Captain, you know the gossip as well  
  
as I do, you know that there are those that don t like it that I  
  
have my own home.  
  
Two squad cars drive up and park. The officers get out of the cars and approach the Fire Captain and Tammy.  
  
  
  
CAPTAIN  
  
Sorry but I had to ask.  
  
TAMMY  
  
Understood.  
  
OFFICER  
  
Can we take you to a motel or something?  
  
TAMMY  
  
No, this is our home, we will stay here.  
  
FIRE MAN  
  
There is no plumbing at all.  
  
TAMMY  
  
We ll think of something.  
  
OFFICER  
  
Is there someone that I can call?  
  
TAMMY  
  
Not really; Sir is it safe to go back in?  
  
FIREMAN  
  
Yes it is safe.  
  
TAMMY  
  
Come on children, let s get back to bed.  
  
Monica and Tammy take the children back in as next lines are delivered.  
  
MONICA  
  
Why would someone do a thing like this?  
  
TAMMY  
  
I can only guess.  
  
CUT  
  
  
  
  
  
EXT JERRY S TRUCK DAY  
  
Jerry is the local plumber, he is in his late twenties, nice looking. He is dressed for work going out on his first job for the day. He stops at a red light and his camshaft blows which peals back the mettle of the floor of the cab of the truck and a piece of mettle lands just inches from his hip, maybe even grazing the leg. Jerry sighs a sigh of relief and gets out of the truck and calls for help on his celular phone. He is quite shaken from the ordeal.  
  
CUT  
  
INT THE HOUSE DAY  
  
Andrew is helping by doing what he can to fix or replace what is broken. The new porcelain toilet is sitting in the hall, outside the bathroom. Tammy and Andrew are cleaning up the mess in the bathroom; Monica and Tess are cleaning the kitchen.  
  
OUT FRONT OF THE HOUSE  
  
Seth and Amy are playing in the yard. Richard, Seth and Amy s father; he s the same age range as Tammy, not bad looking; it is obvious that he has money, and Jason Hanson, an older man, Richard s lawyer. Jeremy has a camera.  
  
SETH  
  
Hello Dad.  
  
RICHARD  
  
Seth, Amy. Get in the car. You are going home with me.  
  
SETH  
  
Let me check with Mom.  
  
Seth and Amy run into the house. Richard and Jason are close behind.  
  
INSIDE THE HOUSE  
  
Seth and Amy enter with Richard and Jason close behind. By this time, the mess is cleaned up.  
  
SETH  
  
Mom, Dad s here. He s got his lawyer with.  
  
Tammy comes out from the bathroom.  
  
TAMMY  
  
You will have to excuse the mess.  
  
Jeremy starts to take pictures.  
  
RICHARD  
  
I m taking Seth and Amy. This is an unfit house.  
  
TESS  
  
Just one minute here......  
  
RICHARD  
  
Stay out of it!!!  
  
TESS  
  
I will not. I don t know what your problem is but these are children, not pawns, to be jerked around and manipulated.  
  
The expression on Richard s face is rage and hatred.  
  
RICHARD  
  
This is none of your business.  
  
TESS  
  
Children are my business; I m a child protective social  
  
worker. You can not take these children when you are in the  
  
state you are now in.  
  
RICHARD  
  
You have the photos?  
  
JASON  
  
Yes.  
  
RICHARD  
  
Let s go.  
  
They leave.  
  
TAMMY  
  
Well, I guess we know who was behind last night.  
  
EXT OUT FRONT OF THE HOUSE DAY  
  
Richard and Jason are approaching the car.  
  
RICHARD  
  
I want to know if that bitch is really a social worker.  
  
JASON  
  
She can hurt the case if she is. I ll get right on it.  
  
They get in the car and drive off.  
  
CUT  
  
INT THE SOCIAL SERVICES OFFICE DAY  
  
Tess is at a desk doing some paper work when Jason enters. A worker approaches Jason.  
  
WORKER  
  
Excuse me, This is for employees only.  
  
JASON  
  
I m legale council for Richard Watson.  
  
WORKER  
  
I don t care who you are, you are not an employee here so  
  
please leave.  
  
JASON  
  
I found out what I wanted to know.  
  
He leaves. The worker approaches Tess s desk.  
  
WORKER  
  
Aren t the Watson family on your caseload?  
  
TESS  
  
They are my case load.  
  
  
  
  
  
WORKER  
  
I see why, that Jason Hanson is a real piece of work He  
  
specializes on getting custody for absent fathers so they can  
  
get out of paying child support.  
  
TESS  
  
But then they have to support in full.  
  
WORKER  
  
They collect from the mothers who in most cases don t have  
  
the money, and most of the children are abused and neglected,  
  
we have need to remove them from the home.  
  
TESS  
  
Not this time.  
  
WORKER  
  
You know that the scuttlebutt says that Richard wants  
  
Tammy left with nothing.  
  
TESS  
  
It s a shame, those children are the ones that will suffer the  
  
most.  
  
WORKER  
  
You know that Tammy s only recourse is to go underground  
  
before it goes to court.  
  
TESS  
  
I know. You know that She s pregnant don t you?  
  
WORKER  
  
Oh no. What has she decided to do about it?  
  
TESS  
  
Carry it.  
  
WORKER  
  
That s one gutsy woman. There must be a way to turn this  
  
to our advantage. Who is the father?  
  
CUT  
  
INT THE HOUSE DAY  
  
Tammy is on the telephone.  
  
TAMMY  
  
But when can you come?  
  
(Pause two beats)  
  
Alright, by.  
  
She hangs up the telephone then goes into the bathroom.  
  
THE BATHROOM  
  
The wall showing the shower s plumbing is bare and Andrew and Monica and Tess is driving in the nails to hang the drywall on the side of the shower. The new toilet is in and hooked up.  
  
TAMMY  
  
That was the plumber. His camshaft blue so we are still on  
  
our own.  
  
ANDREW  
  
We almost have the new shower in anyway.  
  
Tammy smiles.  
  
TAMMY  
  
Looks like we really don t need a plumber after all.  
  
ANDREW  
  
We can do it.  
  
TAMMY  
  
Thank you.  
  
FADE OUT  
  
END OF ACT TWO  
  
  
  
  
  
ACT THREE  
  
FADE IN  
  
EXT THE HOUSE DAY  
  
Tess drives up and gets out of the car. Seth and Amy are in the front yard playing. Seth stands, facing Tess. He watches her every move.  
  
SETH  
  
Hi Tess.  
  
TESS  
  
Well hello Seth, Amy. How are you today?  
  
SETH  
  
Fine, Tess, Amy said that you are an angel, are you?  
  
AMY  
  
Seth, you re not supposed to ask that.  
  
Tess smiles.  
  
TESS  
  
Yes I am.  
  
AMY  
  
Monica and Andrew are angels too, aren t they?  
  
TESS  
  
Yes, how can you tell?  
  
AMY  
  
I can t explain it; I don t understand it. Mom says that  
  
someday I will and God has his reasons for it.  
  
TESS  
  
Seth, can you tell?  
  
SETH  
  
I try not to but yes.  
  
AMY  
  
Tess why is Daddy s inner light so dark?  
  
TESS  
  
Inner light? What do you mean child?  
  
AMY  
  
It looks as if there is a dark shadow over him all the time.  
  
Tammy comes out to check on the children.  
  
TAMMY  
  
Hi Tess.  
  
AMY  
  
Tess was going to tell me why some peoples inner light is  
  
brighter than others.  
  
TAMMY  
  
That is one explanation that I d like to here myself.  
  
TESS  
  
You see it too?  
  
TAMMY  
  
Just extreme cases, I d probably notice it more if I  
  
understood it.  
  
TESS  
  
Let s take this indoors.  
  
Skeeter is walking down the street and past.  
  
TAMMY  
  
Good idea.  
  
They go inside.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
INSIDE THE HOUSE  
  
Tess, Tammy and the children enter. Tess and the children go over to the couch and sit down. Tammy sits on the foot of her bed.  
  
TESS  
  
Well, Seth and Amy, when a person chooses to do what God  
  
wants them to do; their inner light as you call it glows  
  
brighter.  
  
AMY  
  
....And the darkness?  
  
TESS  
  
That is when people choose to do the wrong thing.  
  
TAMMY  
  
When Richard has been drinking. It seems as though his  
  
charisma reaches out and grabs you in the chest.  
  
TESS  
  
Is that why you are so afraid of him?  
  
TAMMY  
  
That and he will do all he can do to lead you astray, and  
  
of corse his ability to get nasty.  
  
TESS  
  
I see.  
  
AMY  
  
Tess, why do there have to be people like Daddy?  
  
TESS  
  
Well Amy, there is a thing called free will. Do you know  
  
what that means?  
  
AMY  
  
Mom says that it means that you have the God given right to choose between good and evil.  
  
  
  
TESS  
  
That s right, but you have to learn which is which, and there  
  
are consequences either way you choose.  
  
AMY  
  
I know about that part.  
  
TAMMY  
  
Do you know what these consequences are?  
  
AMY  
  
When you choose to do good, I get hugs and treats, when  
  
I choose to do evil. It s corner time then one of Mom s  
  
lectures.  
  
SETH  
  
I dread Mom s lectures more than Dad s spankings.  
  
TESS  
  
Why is that?  
  
SETH  
  
The spanking is over in just a few minutes and they can be  
  
ignored. Besides, if Dad hurts us badly like when he broke  
  
Amy s Arm, we get a new toy.  
  
TESS  
  
And your Mom s lectures?  
  
SETH  
  
She may talk to us for a few minutes explaining why what we  
  
did was wrong, but then we have to sit and think about it and  
  
we end up feeling so guilty.  
  
TESS  
  
Why?  
  
SETH  
  
Because we did something wrong, usually because we chose  
  
to.  
  
TESS  
  
And if it was not your choice?  
  
SETH  
  
We still chose to go along with it.  
  
TAMMY  
  
I m trying to teach them not to fall into the same pitfalls that  
  
I fell into.  
  
TESS  
  
Good.  
  
TAMMY  
  
Tess, could you stay for dinner? We re having Bar-B-Q.  
  
Andrew pops into the room.  
  
ANDREW  
  
I m cooking.  
  
TESS  
  
This is going to be interesting, I d love to.  
  
ANDREW  
  
I ve done all in the bathroom, that I can do for today.  
  
CUT  
  
EXT THE SCHOOL BUS STOP DAY  
  
The school bus is just pulling away with Amy and Seth on it to go to school. Tammy is there with another mother. We will call her Nancy.  
  
NANCY  
  
First day of school, my baby s growing up.  
  
TAMMY  
  
I know the feeling.  
  
They start walking up the street.  
  
NANCY  
  
By the way, I m Nancy, I live up past you.  
  
  
  
TAMMY  
  
I know, you just moved in with Skeet. I m Tammy.  
  
NANCY  
  
Are you really pregnant?  
  
TAMMY  
  
Yes.  
  
NANCY  
  
Is Skeeter the father?  
  
TAMMY  
  
God forbid no.  
  
NANCY  
  
Do you know who the father is?  
  
TAMMY  
  
Yes, but it is best that no one else does.  
  
NANCY  
  
It s Jeromy isn t it?  
  
TAMMY  
  
No comment.  
  
NANCY  
  
You know that he s strange.  
  
TAMMY  
  
I know. I also know enough about psychology that  
  
strangeness is environmental and not hereditary.  
  
NANCY  
  
And the retardation? You know that he can t read.  
  
TAMMY  
  
Don t you think that I know that?  
  
NANCY  
  
I have a friend that can abort the baby for a small fee.  
  
TAMMY  
  
I don t believe in abortion.  
  
NANCY  
  
But you know that it would be for the best.  
  
TAMMY  
  
The baby has the right to live. If God wants to terminate the  
  
pregnancy, that is his choice but I do not have the right.  
  
NANCY  
  
Yes you do; it is your body.  
  
TAMMY  
  
That s right, and I choose to carry the child.  
  
NANCY  
  
Well I warned you.  
  
And she walks on ahead and down the road. Tammy stands and watches her for about four beats then she goes on to her house.  
  
CUT  
  
INT THE HOUSE THE LIVING ROOM DAY  
  
The place is back together and some of the remodeling is completed. Tammy enters and crosses over to the kitchen.  
  
THE KITCHEN  
  
Tammy enters and starts to clean up the breakfast dishes. There is a knock on the door. Tammy exits.  
  
LIVING ROOM  
  
Tammy enters and goes to the door. She pulls back the curtain then opens the door. Jeremy is there.  
  
JEREMY  
  
Can I come in?  
  
  
  
TAMMY  
  
What ever.  
  
Over Jeremy s shoulder you can see Tess driving up, with Andrew as her passenger, they get out of the car, and they approach the front door.  
  
TAMMY.  
  
Hi Tess, Andrew. Come on in.  
  
TESS  
  
We thought that we would drop by and see how you were  
  
doing.  
  
Tammy smiles.  
  
TAMMY  
  
First day of school and all?  
  
TESS  
  
Yes.  
  
TAMMY  
  
It wasn t easy with both of them going to school now, but  
  
we did it.  
  
JEREMY  
  
Who are these people?  
  
TAMMY  
  
Oh, this is Tess, my social worker, and Andrew, her assistant.  
  
JEREMY  
  
I want to launch a complaint.  
  
TESS  
  
Oh? How so?  
  
JEREMY  
  
Tammy is carrying my kid, I m willing to move in but she  
  
won t let me.  
  
  
  
TESS  
  
You mean live in sin.  
  
JEREMY  
  
What s wrong with that? With the money that she has  
  
coming in she would be a fool to get married.  
  
TESS  
  
I see.  
  
TAMMY  
  
Oh yes, I changed my mind about the baby s name.  
  
JEREMY  
  
Oh? What is it?  
  
TAMMY  
  
Morris, you know, like those commercials on television with  
  
Morris the cat.  
  
Jeremy starts to fume.  
  
ANDREW  
  
You have a problem?  
  
JEREMY  
  
I was just leaving.  
  
He storms out and slams the door shut.  
  
TESS  
  
Missy you antagonized that man.  
  
TAMMY  
  
I know, his intolerance makes it so hard to resist the temptation.  
  
TESS  
  
You know that will run him off.  
  
  
  
  
  
TAMMY  
  
That s the main idea. I had broken it off before I had the  
  
slightest hint of my being pregnant.  
  
TESS  
  
May I ask why?  
  
TAMMY  
  
A number of reasons.  
  
TESS  
  
I m listening.  
  
TAMMY  
  
I never intended our relationship to go father than a platonic  
  
friendship but he forced the issue which shows me that he is  
  
capable of violence. He told me that he wanted to get me  
  
started on acid and I ve been drug free for several years.  
  
He s even admitted his instability, and last but not least, he  
  
knows too much about my activities, when I was told  
  
through the grapevine that he wanted to take my house from  
  
me I actually sighed a sigh of relief.  
  
TESS  
  
What if you have to walk away from your house to protect  
  
your children?  
  
TAMMY  
  
Where would I go? How would I do it? I really don t have  
  
that much money coming in, I m just barely staying afloat.  
  
ANDREW  
  
Maybe we can help.  
  
TAMMY  
  
I wish that you would.  
  
CUT  
  
  
  
  
  
INT THE SOCIAL SERVICE DAY  
  
Monica, Tess and Andrew are making a series of telephone calls.  
  
MONICA  
  
Hello, this is Monica at the social services office; we could  
  
use your help.  
  
ANDREW  
  
Hello- this is Andrew at the social service office, we have a  
  
client that could use your help.  
  
TESS  
  
Hello this is Tess, I m a social worker at the department of  
  
social services, I have a client that could use your help.  
  
FADE OUT  
  
END OF ACT THREE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ACT FOUR  
  
FADE IN  
  
EXT THE HOUSE DAY  
  
This is out front of Tammy s house. Richard drives up and parks and gets out and approaches the house.  
  
INSIDE THE HOUSE  
  
Tammy and children are sitting at the table having their lunch. There is a knock on the door. Tammy stands.  
  
TAMMY  
  
I ll be right back alright?  
  
SETH AND AMY  
  
Okay Mommy.  
  
Tammy goes to the living room.  
  
THE LIVING ROOM  
  
Tammy enters from the kitchen and crosses over to the front door and answers the door, it s Richard.  
  
RICHARD  
  
I ve come for the children.  
  
TAMMY  
  
As soon as they finish their lunch.  
  
RICHARD  
  
I ll Waite.  
  
TAMMY  
  
Thank you.  
  
She returns to the kitchen,  
  
  
  
THE KITCHEN  
  
Tammy enters; Richard is right behind her.  
  
RICHARD  
  
Hurry up, I m on a tight schedule.  
  
TAMMY  
  
I thought you were going to Waite.  
  
RICHARD  
  
I m waiting aren t I.  
  
TAMMY  
  
I guess so.  
  
Seth starts playing around while chewing his food. Richard grabs what ever is in Seth s hands and slams it on the table.  
  
RICHARD  
  
That s quite enough.  
  
He jerks Seth from his seat.  
  
RICHARD  
  
Go get your things, you too Amy.  
  
Too scared not to, they obey.  
  
TAMMY  
  
You didn t have to be so rough with Seth.  
  
RICHARD  
  
I don t have time for this.  
  
He goes to the children s room.  
  
THE CHILDREN S ROOM  
  
Seth and Amy are packing their bags.  
  
  
  
RICHARD  
  
Hurry it up.  
  
SETH  
  
We are hurrying.  
  
RICHARD  
  
I ll tell you what..........  
  
He takes both of them by the arm and takes them out of the room as the next line is delivered.  
  
RICHARD  
  
You have enough junk at the house, I don t have time for  
  
this.  
  
They leave.  
  
CUT  
  
EXT OUT FRONT OF THE HOUSE DAY  
  
Tess, Monica and Andrew drive up as Richard is putting the children into his car; and gets in himself and drives off. Tess, Monica and Andrew gets out of the car and approaches the house. Tammy is standing in the doorway watching everything and crying. They go in.  
  
THE LIVING ROOM  
  
Tess Comforts Tammy. Monica goes to the kitchen then returns with a glass of water as lines are being delivered. Andrew stands in support..  
  
TESS  
  
Now now there.  
  
TAMMY  
  
I just got them eating again. I hate this being stuck between  
  
a rock and a hard place.  
  
TESS  
  
What do you mean?  
  
TAMMY  
  
I know that he s abusing them but by law, I have to let him  
  
take them for visitation.  
  
TESS  
  
I ve been talking with the school principal.  
  
TAMMY  
  
You know about the fights that Seth has been getting into?  
  
TESS  
  
I have a counselor that you can take them to for evaluation.  
  
TAMMY  
  
Okay.  
  
TESS  
  
Good. Your appointment is Monday after school. I ll  
  
provide the transportation.  
  
TAMMY  
  
We ll be ready.  
  
CUT  
  
EXT TESS S CAR DAY  
  
It is on the way to the appointment. Tammy with Amy and Seth are in the back seat and Tess is driving while Andrew is in the front passenger seat.  
  
AMY  
  
Tess, have you ever seen snow?  
  
TESS  
  
Why yes honey.  
  
AMY  
  
What is it like?  
  
Andrew and Tammy look at each other.  
  
TESS  
  
Why honey?  
  
.  
  
AMY  
  
I ve never seen any and I would like to see some.  
  
Tammy smiles.  
  
TAMMY  
  
Grandma lives where they get snow.  
  
SETH  
  
Oh can we go there for Christmas?  
  
TAMMY  
  
We ll see if I can arrange it.  
  
TESS  
  
What do you need to arrange it?  
  
TAMMY  
  
Buss tickets.  
  
ANDREW  
  
That shouldn t be too difficult to arrange.  
  
TAMMY  
  
And the way to get past Jeremy, Richard and Skeet.  
  
TESS  
  
All three?  
  
TAMMY  
  
They are the three that I know about; I m sure that there are  
  
more.  
  
ANDREW  
  
Do you have any suggestions?  
  
TAMMY  
  
Yes, don t let anyone know when we are leaving.  
  
ANDREW  
  
Sounds like a plan.  
  
INT THE HOUSE NIGHT  
  
Tammy is cooking dinner, there is a knock at the door. Seth and Amy run into the kitchen.  
  
SETH  
  
Mom, it s dad.  
  
They leave for their room. Tammy leaves to answer the door.  
  
THE LIVING ROOM  
  
Tammy enters and crosses over to the door and opens it. It s Richard.  
  
RICHARD  
  
I ve come to pick up the children.  
  
TAMMY  
  
They re in their room.  
  
She lets Richard in and returns to the kitchen. Richard goes to the children s room.  
  
THE CHILDREN S ROOM  
  
Richard enters, Seth and Amy are on their beds playing possum.  
  
RICHARD  
  
(Firmly)  
  
Seth, Amy, let s go.  
  
Seth pretends to be just waking up.  
  
SETH  
  
We don t want to go visit you any more.  
  
Richard storms out.  
  
THE KITCHEN  
  
Tammy is cooking the meal, Richard storms in.  
  
  
  
RICHARD  
  
This is all your doing.  
  
TAMMY  
  
What?  
  
RICHARD  
  
Seth and Amy are refusing to go with me.  
  
TAMMY  
  
I m fixing their favorite dish, what do you expect?  
  
Richard looks at what s being fixed.  
  
RICHARD  
  
That shit! It s not fit for a dog.  
  
He takes the pan and throws it onto the floor. Seth and Amy enter, as Tammy starts to clean up.  
  
SETH  
  
Dad, we ll go.  
  
RICHARD  
  
That s better, get your things.  
  
Seth and Amy leave.  
  
RICHARD  
  
You will be hearing from my lawyer.  
  
He leaves the room.  
  
TAMMY  
  
That I m sure.  
  
THE LIVING ROOM  
  
Monica enters through the front door.  
  
MONICA  
  
Hello.  
  
BACK TO THE KITCHEN  
  
Tammy goes out in the hall.  
  
TAMMY  
  
I m in the kitchen Monica.  
  
Monica comes to join Tammy, as Tammy returns to the kitchen.  
  
MONICA  
  
What happened here?  
  
TAMMY  
  
One of Richard s tantrums.  
  
MONICA  
  
Are you and the children alright?  
  
TAMMY  
  
Ya, he got what he wanted so he backed off.  
  
Monica helps clean up the mess. Still fuming, Richard enters and pointing a finger at Monica.  
  
RICHARD  
  
Stay out of it or else.  
  
TAMMY  
  
Monica has the right to be here. She s renting the extra  
  
bedroom.  
  
RICHARD  
  
Then know your place and keep your nose out of this  
  
family s business.  
  
Seth and Amy enter with their bags.  
  
SETH  
  
Dad, we re ready.  
  
  
  
RICHARD  
  
Then come on.  
  
Richard and the children leave.  
  
MONICA  
  
What was that all about?  
  
TAMMY  
  
Seth and Amy told him they didn t want to go visit him  
  
anymore.  
  
MONICA  
  
And he did this?  
  
TAMMY  
  
Yes. Do you know what is the biggest burn of all?  
  
MONICA  
  
What?  
  
TAMMY  
  
There are people that don t understand why I left him.  
  
FADE OUT  
  
END OF ACT FOUR  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ACT FIVE  
  
FADE IN DAY  
  
INT THE HOUSE DAY  
  
Tammy is on the telephone.  
  
TAMMY  
  
Hello Mother?  
  
CUT  
  
EXT ANOTHER HOUSE DAY  
  
It is snowing, there are children coming home from school and playing in the snow on their way to their homes.  
  
CUT  
  
INT THE HOUSE DAY  
  
This is Sally s home. Sally is Tammy s mother. She is in her 70's. Sally is on the telephone.  
  
SALLY  
  
Tammy? It s so good to hear your voice.  
  
INTERCUT CONVERSION  
  
TAMMY  
  
I need to keep this short, Mom I m pregnant.  
  
SALLY  
  
Who s the father?  
  
TAMMY  
  
Mom I really don t want to go there.  
  
SALLY  
  
Do you know who the father is?  
  
TAMMY  
  
Yes, let s just leave it that he s more trouble than he s worth.  
  
SALLY  
  
How?  
  
Tammy sits down and starts to cry  
  
TAMMY  
  
The night that I got pregnant, Jeremy, that s the baby s  
  
father, had been over visiting and he wouldn t take a hint to  
  
go home so I tried to lay down on the couch. He got down  
  
on top of me and the only way to get him off of me was to  
  
let him have his way with me.  
  
SALLY  
  
Were you sleeping with him already?  
  
TAMMY  
  
No.  
  
SALLY  
  
Are you sleeping with him now?  
  
TAMMY  
  
No. But that s not why I called.  
  
SALLY  
  
Then why did you call?  
  
TAMMY  
  
I m trying to get my life together and Richard got visitation  
  
again and he s abusing Seth and Amy again. Most people  
  
around here think that I should get an abortion because  
  
Jeremy is unstable..........  
  
SALLY  
  
You re not are you?  
  
TAMMY  
  
Actually what I had im mind was for me, Amy and Seth to  
  
come to your house for Christmas and stay there at least until  
  
after I deliver.  
  
SALLY  
  
Oh yes.  
  
Dianna and Louise enters. Louise is Tammy s younger sister.  
  
SALLY  
  
Tammy and her kids are coming for Christmas.  
  
DIANNA AND LOUISE  
  
Yea!!!  
  
TAMMY  
  
Well got to go. Seth and Amy s school bus should be  
  
coming soon.  
  
SALLY  
  
Alright.  
  
They hang up the telephone.  
  
SALLY  
  
Tammy s pregnant again, dammit.  
  
CUT  
  
EXT THE BUS STOP DAY  
  
The bus is just driving off, leaving the children with Tammy. Ronny, about 5 years old; is there. He is Nancy s child.  
  
RONNY  
  
Can I walk with you?  
  
TAMMY  
  
Sure. I wonder why your Mother s not here.  
  
RONNY  
  
I don t know and I m scared.  
  
TAMMY  
  
We ll call your Mommy when we get to my house, okay?  
  
  
  
RONNY  
  
Okay.  
  
They walk on down to the house.  
  
AT THE HOUSE  
  
Tammy and the children get to the turn off to the house; Nancy and Skeet drive up. It is obvious that they ve been drinking.  
  
NANCY  
  
There you are. Get in the car.  
  
She opens the back seat door for him.  
  
TAMMY  
  
Good, he was scared so I told him that he could call from my house.  
  
NANCY  
  
Wouldn t have done any good, phone s turned off.  
  
Ronny gets into the car. They drive off.  
  
TAMMY  
  
Pour kid.  
  
They turn to go in and Tess and Monica drive up.  
  
SETH AND AMY  
  
Hi Tess, hi Monica.  
  
Monica gets out of the car and Tess drives off. Monica joins Tammy and the children. They go in together.  
  
TAMMY  
  
Monica, I got up the courage to call my mother. It s set,  
  
We re going to Grandma s for Christmas.  
  
SETH AND AMY  
  
Yay.  
  
MONICA  
  
Good.  
  
They go into the house.  
  
CUT  
  
INT THE HOUSE DAY  
  
Tammy, Monica, Seth and Amy enter the living room.  
  
MONICA  
  
Then all is set when do you plan to leave?  
  
TAMMY  
  
About a week.  
  
MONICA  
  
You re not waiting for Christmas break?  
  
TAMMY  
  
Richard and Tom would expect me to. I want to do the unexpected.  
  
MONICA  
  
I understand.  
  
CUT  
  
INT THE HOUSE NIGHT  
  
Andrew as well as Monica, Amy and Seth are in the living room. Andrew is reading to the children.  
  
ANDREW  
  
And robin........  
  
THE KITCHEN  
  
Tess and Tammy are finishing up the dinner dishes.  
  
TESS  
  
Tammy can I ask you a personal question?  
  
TAMMY  
  
Sure.  
  
TESS  
  
You can see the light in people, why do you get mixed up with  
  
such rotten people?  
  
TAMMY  
  
I was taught that it was just my imagination.  
  
TESS  
  
But why?  
  
TAMMY  
  
My dear sweet Mother, who goes to church every Sunday  
  
has the same shroud over her.  
  
TESS  
  
You will be alright?  
  
TAMMY  
  
Yes, I love her dearly but I understand that she has her  
  
problems.  
  
TESS  
  
Is that why you had her for last resort?  
  
TAMMY  
  
Yes. I m going to need a way to move on once the baby is  
  
born.  
  
TESS  
  
What do you plan to do after?  
  
TAMMY  
  
I think that the children, that is all three children has a better  
  
chance outside the country.  
  
TESS  
  
Have you decided on the country?  
  
  
  
TAMMY  
  
No; just one that Richard and Jeremy can t get into and live  
  
long.  
  
TESS  
  
Why?  
  
TAMMY  
  
The children not only need to be safe but they have to feel  
  
safe,  
  
(Pause about a beat)  
  
I don t want to be on the run for the next eighteen years.  
  
TESS  
  
I see.  
  
Tammy smiles.  
  
TAMMY  
  
And yes, I ll try harder to watch for the light.  
  
TESS  
  
Good, and I will be checking up on you from time to time.  
  
TAMMY  
  
I hope you do. Tess I have one for you?  
  
TESS  
  
What is it?  
  
TAMMY  
  
How do you ask for guidance.  
  
TESS  
  
Prayer.  
  
Monica enters at this time.  
  
MONICA  
  
You just ask God what is in your heart.  
  
  
  
TAMMY  
  
I ve done that, but it seems that there is a block some where.  
  
TESS  
  
I guess that the children didn t tell you.  
  
TAMMY  
  
Tell me what?  
  
TESS  
  
Tammy; Andrew, Monica and I are Angels.  
  
TAMMY  
  
I know that you have been delivering Angels to us but.....  
  
Andrew enters with the children.  
  
AMY  
  
No mommy, they are real Angels.  
  
TESS  
  
That s right.  
  
ANDREW  
  
We have been sent by God to help you through this ordeal  
  
and find a solution to this problem that you have gotten into.  
  
SETH  
  
And help our little brother or sister live.  
  
TESS  
  
Yes; very good.  
  
Tammy starts to cry.  
  
TAMMY  
  
Why did I have to get pregnant? Why did Jeremy have to be  
  
the father? Why me?  
  
MONICA  
  
Tammy; it was this baby s time to come but Jeremy was all  
  
that was available.  
  
TAMMY  
  
Then he was supposed to do what he did?  
  
TESS  
  
No. The evil one prompted him to do what he did; but God  
  
did take advantage of the action though.  
  
TAMMY  
  
I m going to be raising three children without the influence  
  
of their fathers.  
  
TESS  
  
I know that you can do it.  
  
TAMMY  
  
So do I, but it is an awesome responsibility.  
  
TESS  
  
Just remember that inner light.  
  
TAMMY  
  
I just wish that I could see it stronger.  
  
TESS  
  
You will.  
  
FADE OUT  
  
END OF ACT FIVE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ACT SIX  
  
FADE IN  
  
EXT THE SCHOOL DAY  
  
Tammy is entering the school. Jeremy is watching her from afar. She goes into the school.  
  
INSIDE THE SCHOOL  
  
Tammy enters the hall and goes to the office.  
  
THE OFFICE  
  
The secretary is working busily as Tammy enters.  
  
TAMMY  
  
Excuse me. I have an appointment with the principal.  
  
SECRETARY  
  
And your name is?  
  
TAMMY  
  
Tammy Watson. I m Amy and Seth Watson s mom.  
  
SECRETARY  
  
What grades are they in?  
  
TAMMY  
  
Kindergarten and first.  
  
She picks up the telephone.  
  
SECRETARY  
  
Yes, a Tammy Warson to see you..  
  
She pauses about four beats to listen then hangs up the telephone. The principal enters from his office.  
  
PRINCIPAL  
  
Could you come into my office please?  
  
Tammy follows the principal into his office.  
  
THE PRINCIPAL S OFFICE  
  
The principal returns to his desk. He indicates a chair in front of his desk.  
  
PRINCIPAL  
  
Please take a seat.  
  
Tammy sits down.  
  
PRINCIPAL  
  
I called you in because of Seth s behavioral change.  
  
TAMMY  
  
I told your office to watch him and Amy for any changes  
  
when Richard got visitation.  
  
PRINCIPAL  
  
You know that I ve had to inform child protective services,  
  
don t you?  
  
TAMMY  
  
They ve known about the problem sense last summer.  
  
PRINCIPAL  
  
Does he get this violent at home?  
  
TAMMY  
  
No, not really.  
  
PRINCIPAL  
  
What are you planing to do about it?  
  
TAMMY  
  
I know that the courts won t take away visitation so I have  
  
no choice but to accidentally on purpose forget to come  
  
home from grandmas during the holidays.  
  
PRINCIPAL  
  
I see. Is there anything that I can do?  
  
  
  
TAMMY  
  
Yes, in two days, handle their withdrawal from school I m  
  
being watched very closely right now, or I would do it today.  
  
  
  
PRINCIPAL  
  
Expecting trouble?  
  
TAMMY  
  
I m hoping and praying that there won t be, but to be  
  
realistic is to be ready if it happens.  
  
PRINCIPAL  
  
Our prayers are with you.  
  
TAMMY  
  
Thank you.  
  
They stand and shake hands. The principal opens the door for Tammy, who leaves.  
  
OUTSIDE OF SCHOOL  
  
Jeremy watches as Tammy leaves the school. He drives up to her as she is walking up the sidewalk. He stops beside her and opens the truck door.  
  
JEREMY  
  
Want a ride?  
  
TAMMY  
  
Thanks, but no thanks. I have business up the road.  
  
JEREMY  
  
If you say so.  
  
He closes the door and drives off, but parks further down the street. Tammy goes into the public library.  
  
INSIDE THE LIBRARY  
  
Tammy enters and approaches the librarian, who is busy behind her desk.  
  
TAMMY  
  
Excuse me, may I use your telephone?  
  
LIBRARIAN  
  
Sure.  
  
She puts the telephone in front of Tammy. Tammy picks up the telephone receiver and dials.  
  
CUT  
  
INT SOCIAL SERVICES OFFICES DAY  
  
Like several other workers in the room, Tess is working at her desk. The telephone rings. She answers it.  
  
TESS  
  
Social services.  
  
INTERCUT CONVERSION  
  
TAMMY  
  
I m at the library by the school. Could you pick me up?  
  
TESS  
  
Is the baby alright?  
  
TAMMY  
  
The baby s fine. It s Jeremy, I think that he s following me.  
  
TESS  
  
Stay right there.  
  
Tess hangs up the telephone. She starts to leave as Monica is returning to the room.  
  
TESS  
  
Where s Andrew?  
  
MONICA  
  
He s out front.  
  
  
  
TESS  
  
I m going to need you both, I ll explain in the car.  
  
CUT  
  
EXT JEREMY S TRUCK DAY  
  
Jeremy is sitting in his truck watching the library front door, watching for Tammy, to come out. Tess with Monica as a pasinger pulls into the parking lot and parks. As Monica goes into the library, Andrew approaches the truck.  
  
ANDREW  
  
Do you need some help?  
  
JEREMY  
  
No thank you.  
  
Monica and Tammy leave the library and get into the car and Tess drives off.  
  
JEREMY  
  
Got to go.  
  
ANDREW  
  
Alright.  
  
Jeremy fires up the engin in his truck and drives off. Andrew watches the truck go.  
  
CUT  
  
EXT TESS S CAR DAY  
  
Tess is driving the car. Monica is in the passenger seat in front. Tammy is in back.  
  
TAMMY  
  
The principal has agreed to have the children checked out of  
  
school in two days.  
  
TESS  
  
Good. Are you packed?  
  
  
  
TAMMY  
  
That, that can go on the buss with us.  
  
MONICA  
  
We ll take care of the rest.  
  
TAMMY  
  
Oh yes, you know that Mini storage place just outside of  
  
town?  
  
TESS  
  
Yes.  
  
TAMMY  
  
I have a storage unit there.  
  
TESS  
  
Oh?  
  
TAMMY  
  
I keep it so I don t get over ran with junk.  
  
TESS  
  
Is it big enough for everything?  
  
TAMMY  
  
Plenty.  
  
TESS  
  
Would you like to leave tonight?  
  
Tammy looks back and seeing Jeremy following behind.  
  
TAMMY  
  
Yes.  
  
MONICA  
  
Then let s do it.  
  
  
  
  
  
INT TAMMY S HOUSE DAY  
  
Tammy and the children are ready to go. The luggage are in the living room.  
  
OUTSIDE THE HOUSE  
  
Jeremy is watching the house from up the street by looking under the hood of the truck. Andrew walks up to him.  
  
ANDREW  
  
Do you need help?  
  
Jeremy looks at him then pauses to think for about four beats; he then stands straight and closes the hood.  
  
JEREMY  
  
I ve got it.  
  
Jeremy gets in his truck and drives off. Andrew pulls out his cellular telephone and dials and puts it to his ear.  
  
ANDREW  
  
He s gone.  
  
Tammy, Tess, Monica, Amy and Seth comes out of the house and put the luggage in the car then get in and drive off. Andrew watches for Jeremy. Jeremy returns as though he drove around the block, just after the ladies and children are out of sight. Andrew is returning to the house as though Tammy and the children are still there. Jeromy approaches Andrew.  
  
JEREMY  
  
Excuse me; are you Tammy s new flame?  
  
ANDREW  
  
No.  
  
JEREMY  
  
Then who are you?  
  
ANDREW  
  
I am an angel, and sometimes the angel of death.  
  
JEREMY  
  
And those two women?  
  
ANDREW  
  
They are angels too.  
  
JEREMY  
  
What makes Tammy so special?  
  
ANDREW  
  
She don t have to be. We were just answering some prayers.  
  
Jeremy is furious and drives off..  
  
CUT  
  
INT JEREMY S LIVING ROOM DAY  
  
Jeremy enters from outside and picks up the telephone.  
  
CUT  
  
INT RICHARD S HOUSE DAY  
  
The telephone is ringing. Richard picks it up.  
  
RICHARD  
  
Hello.  
  
INTERCUT CONVERSION  
  
JEREMY  
  
Richard, this is Jeremy.  
  
Richard looks to the kitchen.  
  
RICHARD  
  
I told you not to call here, you re lucky my wife didn t  
  
answer.  
  
JEREMY  
  
I called to tell you that we ve got a trouble.  
  
RICHARD  
  
Are those social workers giving you a hard time?  
  
JEREMY  
  
They re not just social workers. They re angels.  
  
RICHARD  
  
You ask me to believe that?  
  
JEREMY  
  
I m telling you........  
  
RICHARD  
  
We ll just have to find a way to turn it to our advantage.  
  
CUT  
  
EXT THE BUS STATION DAY  
  
Tammy and the children are preparing to board the buss. The luggage is being put on the bus. Tess and Monica are there seeing them off.  
  
TESS  
  
Now you have your tickets?  
  
TAMMY  
  
Yes. And I have plenty for meals and snacks. Tess, could  
  
you, Monica and Andrew be there when I deliver the baby.  
  
TESS  
  
We wouldn t miss it.  
  
The passengers start to board the buss.  
  
TAMMY  
  
Come, we ve got to go on.  
  
She and the children boards the buss and take their seats so they could wave good by to Tess and Monica. The buss pulls out.  
  
CUT  
  
  
  
EXT TAMMY S HOUSE DAY  
  
There is a rental moving truck out front of her house. There are men loading the truck with Tammy and the children s things. There is a police officer and Andrew there also. Jeremy drives up and parks. He gets out of the truck and approaches the house. He goes in and finds that it is bare, the men are just getting the final items. Andrew enters. Jeremy is fuming mad.  
  
JEREMY  
  
Where s Tammy?!  
  
ANDREW  
  
Gone.  
  
The former owner of the house drives up, and approaches Andrew.  
  
OWNER  
  
Are you Andrew?  
  
ANDREW  
  
Yes,  
  
OWNER  
  
I m David Owens, we spoke yesterday.  
  
ANDREW  
  
Oh yes, here are your papers and keys.  
  
Jeremy storms off to his truck and gets in and drives off.  
  
CUT  
  
EXT JEREMY S HOUSE DAY  
  
Jeremy drives up and parks. He gets out of the truck and approaches his front door and enters the house. He is still very angary.  
  
INSIDE THE HOUSE  
  
Jeremy enters and goes to the telephone and picks up the receiver and dials.  
  
CUT  
  
EXT RICHARD S CAR DAY  
  
Richard is driving his car when his telephone rings. He puts it to his ear.  
  
RICHARD  
  
Hello.  
  
INTERCUT CONVERSION  
  
JEREMY  
  
Richard, she s gone.  
  
RICHARD  
  
Who s gone?  
  
JEREMY  
  
Tammy, the movers just picked up her things to put them in  
  
storage and Tammy and the children are nowhere to be found.  
  
RICHARD  
  
Calm down, they ve probably gone to her mother s. I ll take  
  
it from here.  
  
JEREMY  
  
Got to do something, I have a family lined up and the deal set  
  
for them to buy the baby.  
  
RICHARD  
  
Like I said, I ll take it.  
  
JEREMY  
  
Alright.  
  
RICHARD  
  
I ll call you.  
  
They hang up. Richard dials.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
RICHARD  
  
Hello, is Jason Hanson in? Okay, just tell him that Richard  
  
Watkins called to tell him that Tammy rabbeted with the  
  
children.  
  
(Pause one beat)  
  
The children said something about going to their  
  
grandmother s for the holidays, I want them back here before Christmas.  
  
He hangs up.  
  
CUT  
  
INT THE BUS DEPOT IN SALT LAKE CITY UTAH NIGHT  
  
Tammy and the children have gotten off the bus and are entering the depot. Sally is waiting. Tammy approaches Sally from behind.  
  
TAMMY  
  
Hello Mother.  
  
Sally turns around with the look of exited surprise. She puts her arms around Tammy and Mary does the same.  
  
AMY AND SETH  
  
Grandma.  
  
Sally hugs the children as she delivers her lines.  
  
SALLY  
  
It s good to see you.  
  
TAMMY  
  
It s so good to see you too.  
  
SALLY  
  
Come, let s get your things.  
  
They go.  
  
CUT  
  
INT JASON S OFFICE DAY  
  
Jason is sitting behind his desk talking on his telephone.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
There is nothing that I can do about it. She s close  
  
enough to term that she could miscarry if she was brought  
  
back, before she has the baby.  
  
CUT  
  
INT RICHARD S HOME DAY  
  
Richard is sitting on his couch as he talks on his telephone.  
  
RICHARD  
  
Then when can she be brought back?  
  
INTERCUT CONVERSION  
  
JASON  
  
That s up to the judge.  
  
RICHARD  
  
Can he be bought?  
  
JASON  
  
I m afraid not. You ll just have to wait.  
  
RICHARD  
  
Fine, let me know when you have a court date.  
  
He hangs up the telephone. After two beats, he picks up the receiver and dials.  
  
CUT  
  
INT JEREMY S HOUSE DAY  
  
Jeremy has a girl over partying. The telephone rings. Jeremy answers it.  
  
JEREMY  
  
Hello.  
  
INTERCUT CONVERSION  
  
RICHARD  
  
I just thought that you should know that nothing legale can  
  
be done to bring her back before she has the baby.  
  
JEREMY  
  
But I ve spent the money those people gave me for the baby.  
  
RICHARD  
  
That s your problem.  
  
He hangs up.  
  
FADE OUT  
  
END OF ACT SIX  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
FADE IN  
  
INT SALLY S HOUSE NIGHT  
  
The Christmas tree is up and decorated. The children are off to bed. Tammy, Louise and Sally are stuffing Christmas stockings. There is a knock at the door. Sally goes to answers it.  
  
SALLY  
  
Who is it this hour of the night.  
  
She opens the door. It is Tess, Monica and Andrew.  
  
TESS  
  
We are friends of Tammy s, is she home?  
  
SALLY  
  
Yes, come on in.  
  
They enter. Tammy bears the expression of a nice surprise.  
  
TAMMY  
  
Merry Christmas. Mother, this is Tess, Monica, and Andrew. They re the friends that I told you about.  
  
SALLY  
  
Oh hi, Thank you for helping my daughter come.  
  
TESS  
  
You re more than welcome.  
  
TESS  
  
We brought a little something for Amy and Seth.  
  
Andrew hands over about for bags of packages.  
  
ANDREW  
  
Merry Christmas.  
  
  
  
TAMMY  
  
Are you sure that you didn t over do it?  
  
MONICA  
  
We re sure.  
  
Tammy looks at her mother.  
  
TAMMY  
  
Can they have Christmas dinner with us? Please?  
  
SALLY  
  
Alright. Dinner will be served about three.  
  
TESS  
  
I m sorry but we can t. You understand don t you Tammy.  
  
TAMMY  
  
Sure.  
  
TESS  
  
But we can stop by for a while in the morning.  
  
TAMMY  
  
That will be great. Amy and Seth will love to see you.  
  
TESS  
  
Then we will see you in the morning.  
  
They leave. The door is closed about Three beats.  
  
SALLY  
  
Never put me in that kind of situation again. We don t  
  
have enough to feed them.  
  
TAMMY  
  
But oh you would have been so blessed.  
  
She smiles and takes the bags to the tree, then taking the packages from the bags and placing them under the tree as she delivers the next lines.  
  
  
  
TAMMY  
  
But I thank you for not saying no.  
  
CUT  
  
INT SALLY S HOUSE DAY  
  
The tree and decorations are gone and the furniture might even be rearranged showing that time has passed. The extended family has just finished having breakfast. Tammy and Louise are clearing the table in the dining room. Tammy puts her hand on her stomach.  
  
TAMMY  
  
Ya, I think that I got kicked extra hard.  
  
They carry in some more dishes.  
  
THE KITCHEN  
  
Tammy puts the dishes that she is carrying on the counter and starts to return to the dining room. Tammy leans o against the refrigerator, holding her back.  
  
LOUISE  
  
I don t think that was a kick.  
  
She leaves the room. Tammy starts to sigh with relief, then another pain hits. Louise and Sally enter. Sally takes one look at Tammy.  
  
SALLY  
  
Louise, call the doctor. She s in labor. Come on Tammy,  
  
I m taking you to the hospital.  
  
TAMMY  
  
Alright.  
  
They leave.  
  
CUT  
  
  
  
  
  
INT THE HOSPITAL LABOR ROOM DAY  
  
Tammy is there delivering the baby with her mother as her coach. The doctor and two nurses are there assisting the delivering.  
  
DOCTOR  
  
It s a boy.  
  
(Pause about four beats)  
  
Here Grandma, want to cut the cord?  
  
SALLY  
  
Me? Where?  
  
DOCTOR  
  
Right there between the two clamps.  
  
The cord is cut and the baby is wrapped and given to Tammy to hold. Tess and Monica enter the room to help with the clean up.  
  
TAMMY  
  
Tess, Monica.  
  
TESS  
  
I told you that we would be here.  
  
TAMMY  
  
Where s Andrew?  
  
TESS  
  
He s busy on another case. But let me see.  
  
Tammy shows them the baby.  
  
TAMMY  
  
It s a boy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TESS  
  
Oh, what are you going to name him?  
  
TAMMY  
  
Andrew.  
  
FADE OUT  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CAST LIST  
  
Tess  
  
Monica  
  
Andrew  
  
Tammy  
  
Seth  
  
Amy  
  
Jeromy Iverson  
  
Stephonie  
  
Skeet  
  
Nancy  
  
Richard Watson  
  
Jason Hanson  
  
Sally  
  
Louise  
  
Dianna  
  
Principal  
  
Secretary  
  
Librarian  
  
Doctor  
  
The two nurses in the delivery room  
  
The girl that partied with Jeremy  
  
€±Íw[?]@[pic]€‰w‹ÿÿ¢t¤ÿÿ¨qªÿÿºn¼ÿÿÄkÆÿÿÐÿÿÒÿÿìÿÿîÿÿa[?]ÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?] [pic][?][pic][?][pic]a[?]c[?]ÿÿm[?]ÿÿo[?]ÿÿÿÿÿÿCwQÿÿSÿÿ[t—ÿÿ™ÿÿŸqÇÿÿÉÿÿãÿÿ åÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]åÿÿÿÿ  
  
wÿÿ!ÿÿ#ÿÿ*t6ÿÿ8ÿÿDÿÿIÿÿQq‚ÿÿ„ÿÿ‹nÉÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]ÉËÿÿÓwÿÿ ]ÿÿšÿÿÀÿÿÂÿÿÉt ÿÿHÿÿjÿÿlÿÿtq³ÿÿÂÿÿÄÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]ÄËw |ÿÿ/ |ÿÿ1 |ÿÿG |ÿÿI |ÿÿP |ti |ÿÿk |ÿÿ? |ÿÿƒ |ÿÿ— |ÿÿ™ |ÿÿ¨ |qª |ÿÿ¬ |ÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]¬ |® |ÿÿ° |ÿÿ¹ |w» |ÿÿÄ |ÿÿÆ |ÿÿé |ÿÿë |ÿÿÿÿÿÿ't£ÿÿéÿÿúÿÿüÿÿ[?] q[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?] @ ÿÿi ÿÿk ÿÿv w• ÿÿ— ÿÿ? tÕ ÿÿë ÿÿí ÿÿø q7  
  
ÿÿD  
  
ÿÿF  
  
ÿÿL  
  
nƒ  
  
ÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]ƒ  
  
…  
  
ÿÿ?  
  
w™  
  
ÿÿ›  
  
ÿÿ¿  
  
ÿÿÁ  
  
ÿÿÉ  
  
tó  
  
ÿÿõ  
  
ÿÿ  
  
q  
  
ÿÿ)  
  
ÿÿ+  
  
ÿÿ2  
  
ns  
  
ÿÿƒ  
  
ÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]ƒ  
  
…  
  
ÿÿ?  
  
w¯  
  
ÿÿ±  
  
ÿÿ¸  
  
tÆ  
  
ÿÿÈ  
  
ÿÿÓ  
  
q  
  
ÿÿ  
  
ÿÿ  
  
n-  
  
ÿÿ/  
  
ÿÿ6  
  
kd  
  
ÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]d  
  
f  
  
ÿÿn  
  
w§  
  
ÿÿ©  
  
ÿÿ°  
  
t¸  
  
ÿÿº  
  
ÿÿÅ  
  
q  
  
ÿÿ2  
  
ÿÿ4  
  
ÿÿ  
  
nR  
  
ÿÿT  
  
ÿÿm  
  
ÿÿo  
  
ÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]o  
  
}  
  
ÿÿ  
  
ÿÿö  
  
ÿÿø  
  
ÿÿú  
  
ÿÿü  
  
ÿÿþ  
  
ÿÿ  
  
wI  
  
ÿÿ[  
  
ÿÿ]  
  
ÿÿe  
  
t|  
  
ÿÿ~  
  
ÿÿ‰  
  
qË  
  
ÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]Ë  
  
ÿÿ`ÿÿbÿÿjw¥ÿÿÈÿÿÊÿÿÕtÿÿÿ[pic]ÿÿCÿÿEÿÿRÿÿTÿÿ"ÿÿ•ÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic]•?wÉÿÿËÿÿÒt ÛÿÿÝÿÿèq  
  
ÿÿÿÿnTÿÿ_ÿÿaÿÿik~ÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]~€ÿÿ‹wÂÿÿ[?]ÿÿCÿÿ EÿÿMtXÿÿZÿÿmÿÿoÿÿvq»ÿÿòÿÿôÿÿÿÿ4ÿÿEÿÿGÿÿfÿÿhÿÿot~ÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic]~€ÿÿˆw¶ÿÿ¸ ÿÿ¿tÎÿÿÐÿÿàÿÿâÿÿäÿÿæÿÿîqöÿÿøÿÿIÿÿKÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]KRw{ÿÿ}ÿÿœÿÿžÿÿ¥ tÊÿÿÌÿÿÔqèÿÿêÿÿñn2ÿÿsÿÿ­ÿÿ¯ÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]¯·wÑÿÿÓÿÿâÿÿäÿÿ ÿÿÿÿÇÿÿÉÿÿÛÿÿÝÿÿ‚ÿÿ„ÿÿ•ÿÿ—ÿÿÝÿÿàÿÿ[?][pic]àçwúÿÿüÿÿt7ÿÿ9ÿÿ@qIÿÿKÿÿ¥ÿÿ§ÿÿ®nåÿ ÿçÿÿ-ÿÿ ÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic] &wYÿÿ[ÿÿbt'ÿÿ"ÿÿœq±ÿÿ³ÿÿÿÿ"ÿÿ$ÿÿ3ÿÿ5ÿÿn[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]}ÿÿ ÿÿ„w—ÿÿ™ÿÿ t©ÿÿ«ÿÿÿÿ"ÿÿ$ÿÿbÿÿdÿÿwÿÿyÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic]y‰w‹ÿÿ?ÿÿ?ÿÿ'ÿÿ"ÿÿ•ÿÿ— ÿÿ™ÿÿ›ÿÿ?ÿÿŸÿÿ¡ÿÿ£ÿÿ¥ÿÿ§ÿÿ©ÿÿ[?][pic]©«ÿÿ­ÿÿ¯ÿÿ±ÿÿ³ÿÿµÿÿ·ÿÿ¹ÿÿ»ÿÿ½ÿÿ¿ÿÿÁÿÿÃÿ ÿÅÿÿÇÿÿÉÿÿËÿÿËÍÿÿÏÿÿØwÚÿÿãÿÿåÿÿÿÿ |ÿÿûÿÿýÿÿ-t-ÿÿ--ÿÿ%-q9-ÿÿ;- ÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic];-A-wY-ÿÿ[-ÿÿb-tk-ÿÿm-ÿÿÿÿ- ÿÿ%q5ÿÿ7ÿÿn^ÿÿ`ÿÿgk[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]g£ÿÿ¥ÿÿ¬w³ÿÿµÿÿ» tØÿÿÚÿÿõÿÿ÷ÿÿþq! ÿÿ# ÿÿ) n2 ÿÿ4 ÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]4 ; wz ÿÿ¸ ÿÿÄ ÿÿÆ ÿÿÝ ÿÿß ÿÿå t-!ÿÿ !ÿÿ'!qE!ÿÿG!ÿÿN!n?!ÿÿ¡!ÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]¡!£!ÿÿª!w²!ÿÿ´!ÿÿ»! tÐ!ÿÿÒ!ÿÿÙ!qà!ÿÿâ!ÿÿé!n  
  
"ÿÿ  
  
"ÿÿ2ÿÿ52ÿÿ72ÿÿ@2tu2ÿÿw2ÿÿ}2q›2ÿÿ?2ÿÿ¦2n»2ÿÿ½2ÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic] ½2Ã2w?3ÿÿA3ÿÿw3ÿÿy3ÿÿ‚3t¤3ÿÿ¦3ÿÿ¬3qè3ÿÿ)4ÿÿB4ÿÿD4ÿÿM4ne4ÿÿg4ÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic] [?][pic][?][pic]g4n4wv4ÿÿx4ÿÿ?4tŽ4ÿÿ?4ÿÿ?4ÿÿŸ4ÿÿ¦4qÚ4ÿÿÜ4ÿÿ5ÿÿ[?]5ÿÿ.5ÿÿ05ÿÿ 95n[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]95t5ÿÿv5ÿÿ}5w¸5ÿÿº5ÿÿÞ5ÿÿà5ÿÿï5ÿÿñ5ÿÿ6ÿÿ6 ÿÿt6ÿÿv6ÿÿ~6t¨6ÿÿª6ÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic]ª6±6wÛ6ÿÿÝ6ÿÿå6t#7ÿÿ47ÿÿ67ÿÿ=7qc7ÿÿe7ÿÿ •7ÿÿ—7ÿÿŸ7nÍ7ÿÿÏ7ÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]Ï7Õ7wï7ÿÿñ7ÿÿó7ÿÿõ7ÿÿ÷7ÿÿ ÿ7t;8ÿÿ}8ÿÿ¡8ÿÿ£8ÿÿ©8qÓ8ÿÿÕ8ÿÿÝ8n9ÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]9^9ÿÿŒ9ÿ ÿŽ9ÿÿ"9w¦9ÿÿ¨9ÿÿ°9tê9ÿÿ:ÿÿ:ÿÿ  
  
:qQ:ÿÿZ:ÿÿ\:ÿÿd:n¡:ÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]¡:½:ÿÿ¿:ÿÿÅ:wù:ÿÿû:ÿÿ;t 3;ÿÿ5;ÿÿ;;qH;ÿÿJ;ÿÿR;n?;ÿÿ¹;ÿÿ»;ÿÿÊ;ÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]Ê;Ì;ÿÿ æ;ÿÿè;ÿÿÿÿÿÿ  
  
w'ÿÿBÿÿRÿÿTÿÿ?ÿÿ?ÿÿ?ÿÿŸÿÿZ=ÿÿ\=ÿÿ[?][pic]\=c=w£=ÿÿ¯=ÿÿ±=ÿÿ¹=tå=ÿÿç= ÿÿö=ÿÿø=ÿÿÿ=q7ÿÿ9ÿÿAnRÿÿTÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]T[wiÿÿkÿ ÿ~ÿÿ€ÿÿ?t'ÿÿ"ÿÿ–ÿÿ˜ÿÿšÿÿ¥q§ÿÿ°ÿÿ²ÿÿÌÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]Ì Îÿÿ[?ÿÿ]?ÿÿc?wo?ÿÿq?ÿÿw?t¥?ÿÿ§?ÿÿ­?qå?ÿÿç?ÿÿì?n@ÿÿ@ÿÿ&@ÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?] [pic][?][pic]@ÿÿ=@ÿÿB@tt@ÿÿv@ÿÿ|@q–@ÿÿ˜@ÿÿ?@nÛ@ÿÿ  
  
AÿÿAÿÿAk[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]A,Aÿÿ.Aÿÿ4AwOAÿÿQAÿÿVAt‚Aÿÿ„ AÿÿŠAq²Aÿÿ´Aÿÿ¹AnùAÿÿûAÿÿBÿÿ=B ÿÿBBt€Bÿÿ™Bÿÿ›Bÿÿ¢BqÛBÿÿÝBÿÿãBnöBÿÿøBÿÿÿBk8Cÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic] [?][pic]8CJCÿÿLCÿÿRCwnCÿÿpCÿÿžCÿÿ Cÿÿ§CtµCÿÿ·CÿÿÈCÿÿÊCÿÿÌCÿÿÎCÿÿÐCÿÿÒCÿÿ[?][pic] [?][pic]ÒCÔCÿÿÖCÿÿèCÿÿëCÿÿpDÿÿrDÿÿxDwµDÿÿòDÿÿEÿÿ[?]Eÿÿ |Et Eÿÿ"Eÿÿ(Eq]Eÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]]E_EÿÿfEw¡EÿÿÕEÿÿ×EÿÿÝEtFÿÿFÿÿFqMFÿÿsF ÿÿuFÿÿ{Fn…Fÿÿ‡Fÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]‡FŒFwÀFÿÿÂFÿÿÈFtGÿÿGÿÿGÿÿ!G q€Gÿÿ‚Gÿÿ„GÿÿŠGnÌGÿÿ÷GÿÿùGÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]ùGþGwHÿÿHÿÿ"HtNH ÿÿPHÿÿUHq'HÿÿÍHÿÿÚHÿÿÜHÿÿâHnIÿÿIÿÿIk[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic] I/Iÿÿ1Iÿÿ7IwvIÿÿ¶IÿÿÖIÿÿØIÿÿÞItúIÿÿüIÿÿ[?]JqBJÿÿ„Jÿÿ¤Jÿÿ¦Jÿÿ¬Jn[?][pic][?][pic] [?][pic][?][pic]¬J´Jÿÿ¶Jÿÿ¼JwùJÿÿKÿÿ[?]KÿÿKt*Kÿÿ0KqWKÿÿYKÿÿ`Kn¥KÿÿµKÿÿ·Kÿÿ[?] [pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]·K½KwÆKÿÿÈKÿÿÏKt  
  
Lÿÿ  
  
Lÿÿ(Lÿÿ*Lÿÿ2LqBLÿÿDLÿÿJLn{Lÿÿ}Lÿÿ…Lk[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic] …LÀLÿÿÂLÿÿÑLÿÿÓLÿÿõLÿÿ÷LÿÿƒMÿÿ…MÿÿŒMwºMÿÿ¼MÿÿÃMtÚMÿÿÜMÿÿÿMÿÿ[pic]Nÿÿ[?][pic] [?][pic][pic]NNw6Nÿÿ8Nÿÿ:NÿÿNÿÿCNtxNÿÿzNÿÿ?Nq?NÿÿŸNÿÿ¦Nn®Nÿÿ°Nÿÿ·Nk[?][pic] [?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]·NÑNÿÿÓNÿÿÚNwìNÿÿîNÿÿõNtOÿÿOÿÿ OqNOÿÿPOÿÿWOnpOÿÿrOÿÿyOk[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]yOˆOÿÿŠOÿÿ'O w°Oÿÿ²Oÿÿ¹OtïOÿÿ#Pÿÿ%Pÿÿ,PqbPÿÿdPÿÿkPn?Pÿÿ'Pÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic] 'P™PwÕPÿÿÜPtüPÿÿþPÿÿQq4Qÿÿ6Qÿÿ=QnQÿÿ½Qÿÿ¿QÿÿÆQkæQÿÿèQÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic] [?][pic][?][pic]èQïQw!Rÿÿ#Rÿÿ*Rt@RÿÿBRÿÿ¿RÿÿÁRÿÿÐRÿÿÒRÿÿøRÿÿúRÿÿnSÿÿpSÿÿ}Sÿÿ Sÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic]SçSÿÿéSÿÿöSÿÿøSÿÿ`TÿÿbTÿÿjTw|Tÿÿ~Tÿÿ€Tÿÿ‚Tÿÿ‰Tt—Tÿÿ™Tÿÿ(U ÿÿ*Uÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic]*U4UwUUÿÿWUÿÿ]Ut—Uÿÿ¡Uÿÿ£Uÿÿ²Uÿÿ´Uÿÿ»UqÛUÿÿÝUÿÿãUnëUÿÿ íUÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]íUôUw2Vÿÿ@VÿÿBVÿÿJVtcVÿÿeVÿÿlVq®Vÿÿ°Vÿÿ¸ VnÙVÿÿÛVÿÿáVkñVÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]ñVóVÿÿûVw8WÿÿIWÿÿKW ÿÿMWÿÿOWÿÿUWtnWÿÿpWÿÿxWq±WÿÿâWÿÿäWÿÿêWnôWÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]ô WöWÿÿýWw1Xÿÿ3Xÿÿ;XtOXÿÿQXÿÿXXq˜Xÿÿ«Xÿÿ­XÿÿÅXÿÿÇXÿÿÏXnæXÿÿèXÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic] [?][pic][?][pic]èXðXw |Yÿÿ Yÿÿ1Yÿÿ3Yÿÿ9Yt\Yÿÿ^YÿÿeYq®Yÿÿ°Yÿÿ¶YnÙYÿÿÛYÿÿÝYÿÿßYÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic] [?][pic]ßYáYÿÿèYw(ZÿÿPZÿÿRZÿÿXZtjZÿÿlZÿÿsZq‹Zÿÿ?Zÿÿ"Zn¥Zÿÿ§Zÿÿ®Zk[?][pic][?] [pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]®ZðZÿÿ1[ÿÿo[ÿÿ¯[ÿÿò[ÿÿ*\ÿÿi\ÿÿ"\ÿÿ•\ÿÿ›\wØ\ÿÿê\ ÿÿì\ÿÿó\t2]ÿÿp]ÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic]p]r]ÿÿz]w?]ÿÿ']ÿÿ™]t³]ÿÿµ]ÿÿÄ]ÿÿÆ]ÿÿÈ]ÿÿÊ]ÿ ÿÌ]ÿÿÎ]ÿÿï]ÿÿñ]ÿÿ2^ÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic]2^4^ÿÿ^w~^ÿÿ'^ÿÿ"^ÿÿ›^tÝ^ÿÿ[?]_ÿÿ_ÿÿ  
  
_qK_ÿÿ‰_ÿÿ‹_ÿÿž_ÿÿ _ÿÿ²_n[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]²_´_ÿÿ¶_ÿÿ¸_ÿÿº_ÿÿ¼ _ÿÿ¾_ÿÿÀ_ÿÿÂ_ÿÿÄ_ÿÿÆ_ÿÿÈ_ÿÿÊ_ÿÿÌ_ÿÿÎ_ÿÿÐ_ÿÿÒ_ÿÿÔ_ÿÿÔ_Ö_ÿÿØ_ÿÿÚ_ÿÿÜ_ÿÿÞ_ÿÿà_ÿ ÿâ_ÿÿì_wî_ÿÿ÷_ÿÿù_ÿÿ`ÿÿ~`ÿÿ€`ÿÿ'`ÿÿ"`ÿÿ[?][pic]"`aÿÿaÿÿ  
  
aw+aÿÿ- aÿÿ;atJaÿÿLaÿÿlaÿÿnaÿÿaÿÿ?aÿÿçaÿÿéaÿÿòaqbÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]blÿÿlÿÿlq QlÿÿSlÿÿblÿÿdlÿÿkln'lÿÿ"lÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]"l™lw¾lÿÿÀlÿÿÇlté lÿÿëlÿÿñlqmÿÿmÿÿmn.mÿÿ0mÿÿ8mkgmÿÿimÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic] impmw¦mÿÿ¨mÿÿ®mt¼mÿÿ¾mÿÿÅmq |nÿÿnÿÿnÿÿnn:nÿÿnÿÿCnkvnÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]vnxnÿÿ€nw —nÿÿ™nÿÿ´nÿÿ¶nÿÿoÿÿoÿÿot,oÿÿ.oÿÿloÿÿnoÿÿoÿÿ?oÿÿÉoÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic]ÉoËoÿÿÔow úoÿÿüoÿÿptpÿÿpÿÿvpÿÿxpÿÿ?pÿÿ?pÿÿÏpÿÿÑpÿÿÚpqìpÿÿqÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]qq ÿÿ+qÿÿ- qÿÿ3qw^qÿÿ`qÿÿuqÿÿwqÿÿ„qÿÿ†qÿÿµqÿÿ·qÿÿ¹qÿÿ»qÿÿÄqtßqÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic]ßqáqÿÿè qwñqÿÿóqÿÿüqt(rÿÿ*rÿÿ1rqhrÿÿjrÿÿ?rÿÿ'rÿÿ›rnÄrÿÿÆrÿÿ(sÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic] [?][pic](s*sÿÿ0swBsÿÿDsÿÿMstpsÿÿrsÿÿ‡sÿÿ‰sÿÿ'sq¹sÿÿ»sÿÿÐsÿÿÒsÿÿÙsnësÿÿ[?][pic] [?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]ësísÿÿþsÿÿtÿÿ'tÿÿ)tÿÿ1tw;tÿÿ=tÿÿRtÿÿTtÿÿqtÿÿstÿÿztt˜ tÿÿštÿÿØtÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic]ØtÚtÿÿâtwùtÿÿûtÿÿ[?]ut uÿÿ"uÿÿ*uqOuÿÿQuÿÿXun‡uÿÿ‰uÿÿéuÿÿëuÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]ëuôuwvÿ ÿvÿÿvtVvÿÿbvÿÿdvÿÿovÿÿ§vÿÿ½vÿÿ¿vÿÿävÿÿævÿÿìvq[pic]wÿÿwÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic] wwÿÿ |wÿÿww!wÿÿ#wÿÿDwÿÿFwÿÿNwtjwÿÿlwÿÿswq®wÿÿºwÿÿ¼wÿÿÄwnØwÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic] [?][pic]ØwÚwÿÿáwwxÿÿxÿÿ!xt*xÿÿ,xÿÿ3xqmxÿÿoxÿÿ‚xÿÿ„xÿÿ•xn—xÿÿ™xÿÿ›xÿÿ[?][pic] [?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]›x?xÿÿŸxÿÿ¡xÿÿ£xÿÿ¥xÿÿ§xÿÿ©xÿÿ«xÿÿ­xÿÿ¯xÿÿ±xÿÿ³xÿÿµx ÿÿ·xÿÿÁxwÃxÿÿØxÿÿ[?][pic]ØxÚxÿÿôxÿÿöxÿÿyÿÿyÿÿyw,yÿÿ.yÿÿ=yÿÿ?yÿÿ]yÿÿ_yÿÿÐyÿÿÒ yÿÿáyÿÿãyÿÿýyÿÿ[?][pic]ýyÿyÿÿazÿÿczÿÿjzw–zÿÿ˜zÿÿ­zÿÿ¯zÿÿ¶ztæzÿÿèzÿÿïzq{ÿÿ{ÿÿ  
  
{n5{ÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]5{7{ÿÿ{w`{ÿÿb{ÿÿi{t­{ÿÿ¯{ÿÿ¶{q¾{ÿÿÀ{ÿ ÿã{ÿÿå{ÿÿì{n)|ÿÿk|ÿÿ©|ÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]©|ç|ÿÿ}ÿÿ  
  
}ÿÿ}w8}ÿÿ:}ÿÿA}tH}ÿÿJ}ÿÿQ}qs}ÿÿu}ÿÿ|}n¡}ÿÿ£}ÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic] £}ª}wÄ}ÿÿÆ}ÿÿÍ}t~ÿÿK~ÿÿ‡~ÿÿ¨~ÿÿª~ÿÿ±~qÈ~ÿÿÊ~ÿÿÑ~n  
  
ÿÿPÿÿdÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]dfÿÿmwxÿÿzÿÿ¸ÿÿºÿÿÁtñÿÿóÿÿ€q€ÿÿ€ÿÿ€n R€ÿÿb€ÿÿd€ÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]d€k€ww€ÿÿy€ÿÿ–€ÿÿ˜€ÿÿŸ€tÂ€ÿÿÄ€ÿÿ Ó€ÿÿÕ€ÿÿó€ÿÿõ€ÿÿo?ÿÿq?ÿÿx?q??ÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]??'?ÿÿ™?wÈ?ÿÿÊ?ÿÿÑ?tñ ?ÿÿó?ÿÿú?q2‚ÿÿ4‚ÿÿ6‚ÿÿ=‚nF‚ÿÿH‚ÿÿi‚ÿÿk‚ÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]k‚y ‚ÿÿ{‚ÿÿú‚ÿÿü‚ÿÿƒw&ƒÿÿ(ƒÿÿPƒÿÿRƒÿÿYƒt¢ƒÿÿ¤ƒÿÿ«ƒqßƒÿÿáƒÿÿ  
  
„ÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]  
  
„  
  
„ÿÿ„w"„ÿÿ$„ÿÿV„ÿÿX„ÿÿf„t}„ÿÿ„ÿÿì„ÿÿî„ÿÿõ„q4…ÿÿ_…ÿÿa…ÿÿo…n[?][pic][?][pic][?] [pic][?][pic]o…w…ÿÿy…ÿÿ?…wŠ…ÿÿŒ…ÿÿ¥…ÿÿ§…ÿÿ¶…ÿÿ¸…ÿÿÒ…ÿÿÔ…ÿÿ†ÿÿ  
  
†ÿÿ†t@†ÿÿB†ÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic]B†I†wZ†ÿÿ\†ÿÿd†t?†ÿÿ'†ÿÿ˜†qà†ÿÿâ†ÿÿê†nû†ÿÿý†ÿÿ  
  
‡ÿÿ  
  
‡ÿÿ)‡ÿÿ+‡ÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]+‡?‡ÿÿ'‡ÿÿ™‡w®‡ÿÿ°‡ÿÿ½‡ÿÿ¿‡ÿÿó‡ÿÿ õ‡ÿÿû‡t'ˆÿÿ)ˆÿÿ0ˆq9ˆÿÿ;ˆÿÿAˆn[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]Aˆƒˆÿÿšˆÿÿœˆÿÿ£ ˆwÔˆÿÿÖˆÿÿÜˆtèˆÿÿêˆÿÿñˆq+‰ÿÿL‰ÿÿN‰ÿÿT‰nl‰ÿÿn‰ÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic] n‰u‰w²‰ÿÿ¿‰ÿÿÁ‰ÿÿÇ‰tó‰ÿÿõ‰ÿÿü‰q:ŠÿÿCŠÿÿEŠÿÿKŠnlŠÿÿnŠÿÿuŠk[?][pic][?][pic][?] [pic][?][pic][?][pic]uŠ¼ŠÿÿÜŠÿÿÞŠÿÿäŠw‹ÿÿ  
  
‹ÿÿ  
  
‹ÿÿ  
  
‹ÿÿ‹tV‹ÿÿ_‹ÿÿa‹ÿÿg‹qo‹ÿÿq‹ÿÿx‹n[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]x‹¸‹ÿÿÁ‹ÿÿß‹ÿ ÿŒÿÿŒÿÿ%Œw/Œÿÿ1Œÿÿ@ŒÿÿBŒÿÿIŒt}ŒÿÿŒÿÿ…ŒqÂŒÿÿÄŒÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]ÄŒËŒw øŒÿÿúŒÿÿ?t?ÿÿ?ÿÿ?q8?ÿÿ:?ÿÿ@?nK?ÿÿM?ÿÿj?ÿÿl?ÿÿt?k[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic] [?][pic]t?Ÿ?ÿÿ¡?ÿÿ£?ÿÿ¥?ÿÿ¬?wî?ÿÿð?ÿÿö?t$Žÿÿ&Žÿÿ- ŽqŽÿÿ@ŽÿÿFŽnqŽÿÿsŽÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]sŽzŽw¹Žÿÿ»ŽÿÿÝŽÿÿßŽÿÿäŽ t |?ÿÿ ?ÿÿ?q ?ÿÿ"?ÿÿ*?ng?ÿÿ©?ÿÿ«?ÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]«?±?wà?ÿÿâ?ÿÿè?tû?ÿÿý? ÿÿ?ÿÿ?qZ?ÿÿr?ÿÿt?ÿÿ|?nº?ÿÿÑ?ÿÿÓ?ÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]Ó?Ú?w'ÿÿ |'ÿÿ  
  
'tK'ÿÿw'ÿÿy'ÿÿ€'qÁ'ÿÿÖ'ÿÿØ'ÿÿÞ'nü'ÿÿþ'ÿÿ'k[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?] [pic]'6'ÿÿ8'ÿÿ'wa'ÿÿc'ÿÿj't—'ÿÿ™'ÿÿŸ'q¬'ÿÿ®'ÿÿÁ'ÿÿÃ'ÿÿÔ'nÖ'ÿÿØ'ÿÿ[?][pic][?] [pic][?][pic][?][pic]Ø'Ú'ÿÿÜ'ÿÿÞ'ÿÿà'ÿÿâ'ÿÿä'ÿÿæ'ÿÿè'ÿÿê'ÿÿì'ÿÿî'ÿÿð'ÿÿù'wû' ÿÿ"ÿÿ"ÿÿ!"ÿÿ[?][pic]!"#"ÿÿ€"ÿÿ‚"ÿÿ•"ÿÿ—"ÿÿÆ"ÿÿÈ"ÿÿÔ"ÿÿÖ"ÿÿ"ÿÿ  
  
"ÿÿ"wJ"ÿÿL"ÿÿW"tl"ÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic]l"n"ÿÿu"w¦"ÿÿ¨"ÿÿ³"tÏ"ÿÿÑ"ÿÿØ"qó"ÿÿõ"ÿÿ• ÿÿ•ÿÿ•nC•ÿÿE•ÿÿ°•ÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]°•²•ÿÿ½•wæ•ÿÿ–ÿÿ–ÿÿ.–ÿÿ0– ÿÿ€–ÿÿ‚–ÿÿ?–t¤–ÿÿ¦–ÿÿ¸–ÿÿº–ÿÿÅ–qý–ÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]ý–ÿ–ÿÿ—wB—ÿÿb—ÿÿ d—ÿÿo—t¯—ÿÿ½—ÿÿ¿—ÿÿÆ—qü—ÿÿþ—ÿÿ ˜n.˜ÿÿ0˜ÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]0˜7˜wJ˜ÿÿL˜ÿÿW˜t˜ÿÿ?˜ÿÿˆ˜qÈ˜ÿÿ™ÿÿ/ ™ÿÿ1™ÿÿ™nh™ÿÿj™ÿÿl™ÿÿn™ÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]n™u™w³™ÿÿô™ÿÿö™ÿÿø ™ÿÿštšÿÿšÿÿ"šq\šÿÿ‡šÿÿ‰šÿÿ"šn±šÿÿ³šÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]³šºšwÈš ÿÿÊšÿÿ›ÿÿ- ›ÿÿ1›ÿÿ3›ÿÿÆ›ÿÿÈ›ÿÿÐ›tà›ÿÿâ›ÿÿé›q!œÿÿ#œÿÿ+œn[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic] +œ=œÿÿ?œÿÿ«œÿÿ­œÿÿÁœÿÿÃœÿÿ  
  
?ÿÿ  
  
?ÿÿ?w=?ÿÿ??ÿÿJ?tS?ÿÿU?ÿÿ²?ÿÿ´?ÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic]´?Ã?ÿÿÅ?ÿÿê?ÿÿì?ÿÿYžÿÿ[žÿÿaž wužÿÿwžÿÿŒžÿÿŽžÿÿ•žtÐžÿÿÒžÿÿØžqðžÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]ðžòžÿÿùžw;Ÿÿÿ=Ÿÿÿ CŸtXŸÿÿZŸÿÿ±Ÿÿÿ³Ÿÿÿ¹ŸqÌŸÿÿÎŸÿÿÖŸnéŸÿÿëŸÿÿíŸÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic] íŸïŸÿÿõŸw-  ÿÿ/ ÿÿ ÿÿ@ ÿÿ^ ÿÿ` ÿÿF¡ÿÿH¡ÿÿP¡tj¡ÿÿl¡ÿÿt¡q…¡ÿÿ‡¡ÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic] ‡¡Õ¡ÿÿ×¡ÿÿß¡wí¡ÿÿï¡ÿÿ÷¡t¢ÿÿ¢ÿÿ[¢ÿÿ]¢ÿÿl¢ÿÿn¢ÿÿ‰¢ÿÿ‹¢ÿÿã¢ÿÿå¢ÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic] å¢ì¢w- £ÿÿD£ÿÿF£ÿÿL£tf£ÿÿh£ÿÿj£ÿÿl£ÿÿs£q?£ÿÿŸ£ÿÿ§£nÇ£ÿÿÉ£ÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic] [?][pic]É£Ð£w  
  
¤ÿÿ¤ÿÿ¤ÿÿ- ¤t&¤ÿÿ(¤ÿÿ/¤qO¤ÿÿQ¤ÿÿW¤n^¤ÿÿ`¤ÿÿg¤k—¤ÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic] —¤™¤ÿÿŸ¤wÃ¤ÿÿÅ¤ÿÿÌ¤t×¤ÿÿÙ¤ÿÿß¤q¥ÿÿ¥ÿÿ;¥ÿÿ=¥ÿÿD¥nL¥ÿÿN¥ÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic] [?][pic]N¥V¥wk¥ÿÿm¥ÿÿo¥ÿÿq¥ÿÿs¥ÿÿu¥ÿÿ'¥ÿÿ"¥ÿÿâ¥ÿÿä¥ÿÿ÷¥ÿÿù¥ÿÿk¦ÿÿm¦ÿÿu¦t[?][pic] [?][pic]u¦Š¦ÿÿŒ¦ÿÿù¦ÿÿû¦ÿÿ§w§ÿÿŠ§ÿÿŒ§ÿÿ"§t¢§ÿÿ¤§ÿÿ  
  
©ÿÿ©ÿÿ©q@©ÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]@©B©ÿÿJ©wQ©ÿÿS©ÿÿ[©tp©ÿÿr©ÿÿz©q®©ÿÿ°©ÿÿ¸ ©nÐ©ÿÿÒ©ÿÿÚ©kò©ÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]ò©ô©ÿÿü©wªÿÿ- ªÿÿ&ªteªÿÿgªÿÿ‹ªÿÿ?ªÿÿœªÿÿžªÿÿÁªÿÿÃªÿÿûªÿÿýªÿÿ  
  
«ÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic]  
  
«  
  
«ÿÿ,«ÿÿ.«ÿÿ_«ÿÿa«ÿÿj«wt«ÿÿv«ÿÿ‹«ÿÿ?«ÿÿ•«t±«ÿÿ³«ÿÿÒ«ÿÿÔ«ÿÿÝ«q[?][pic][?][pic] [?][pic]Ý«¬ÿÿ%¬ÿÿ'¬ÿÿ/¬wa¬ÿÿc¬ÿÿl¬t ¬ÿÿ¢¬ÿÿª¬qß¬ÿÿá¬ÿÿê¬n ­ÿÿ  
  
­ÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]  
  
­¾ÿÿ¾ÿÿ- ¾q]¾ÿÿ_¾ÿÿh¾n€¾ÿÿ‚¾ÿÿ?¾ÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]?¾'¾ÿÿ¥¾ÿÿ§¾ÿÿ·¾w¹¾ ÿÿ»¾ÿÿ½¾ÿÿ¿¾ÿÿÁ¾ÿÿÃ¾ÿÿÅ¾ÿÿÇ¾ÿÿÉ¾ÿÿË¾ÿÿÍ¾ÿÿÏ¾ÿÿÑ¾ÿÿ[?][pic]Ñ¾Ó¾ÿÿÕ¾ÿÿ×¾ÿÿÙ¾ÿÿ Û¾ÿÿÝ¾ÿÿß¾ÿÿá¾ÿÿã¾ÿÿå¾ÿÿç¾ÿÿé¾ÿÿë¾ÿÿí¾ÿÿ÷¾wù¾ÿÿ[?]¿ÿÿ[?][pic][?]¿¿ÿÿ#¿ÿÿ%¿ÿÿ à¿ÿÿâ¿ÿÿé¿w  
  
ÀÿÿÀÿÿEÀÿÿGÀÿÿMÀtxÀÿÿzÀÿÿ?Àq•Àÿÿ—Àÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]—ÀÔÀÿÿÖÀÿÿÝÀwKÁÿ ÿMÁÿÿTÁt†ÁÿÿˆÁÿÿŽÁq«Áÿÿ­Áÿÿ³ÁnæÁÿÿèÁÿÿÂÿÿÂÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic] Â!Âw5Âÿÿ7Âÿÿ9Âÿÿ;ÂÿÿBÂtnÂÿÿpÂÿÿxÂq‡Âÿÿ‰Âÿÿ¥Âÿÿ§Âÿÿ®ÂnâÂÿÿäÂÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic] [?][pic][?][pic]äÂëÂwÃÿÿÃÿÿ#Ãt_ÃÿÿaÃÿÿhÃqqÃÿÿsÃÿÿyÃn«Ãÿÿ­Ãÿÿ´ÃkïÃÿÿñÃÿÿ[?][pic] [?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]ñÃ÷ÃwÄÿÿ!ÄÿÿUÄÿÿWÄÿÿ^ÄtšÄÿÿ·Äÿÿ¹ÄÿÿÀÄqêÄÿÿìÄ ÿÿÅÿÿ?ÅÿÿƒÅÿÿ…Åÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]…ÅŒÅw²Åÿÿ´ÅÿÿÃÅÿÿÅÅÿÿâÅÿÿäÅÿÿëÆÿÿíÆ ÿÿôÆt!Çÿÿ#ÇÿÿDÇÿÿFÇÿÿSÇÿÿUÇÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic]UÇôÇÿÿöÇÿÿþÇw Èÿÿ"Èÿÿ¬Èÿÿ®ÈÿÿµÈtóÈÿÿÉÿÿÉÿÿÉq+Éÿÿ- Éÿÿ:ÉÿÿÉÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]ÉKÉÿÿMÉÿÿOÉÿÿQÉÿÿSÉÿÿUÉÿÿzÉÿÿ|ÉÿÿýÉÿÿÿÉÿ ÿ |ÊwÊÿÿ8Êÿÿ_ÊÿÿaÊÿÿhÊt[?][pic][?][pic]hÊwÊÿÿyÊÿÿ?Êw¨ÊÿÿªÊÿÿ*Ëÿÿ,Ëÿÿ3ËtDËÿÿFËÿ ÿLËqqËÿÿsËÿÿzËn?Ëÿÿ?Ëÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]?Ë•ËwÄËÿÿÆËÿÿâËÿÿäËÿÿ ëËtúËÿÿüËÿÿþËÿÿÌÿÿ[?]ÌÿÿÌÿÿÌÿÿÌÿÿ  
  
ÌÿÿÌq[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]Ì7Ìÿÿ9Ìÿÿ@ÌwKÌÿÿMÌÿÿ_ÌÿÿaÌÿÿjÌtlÌÿÿnÌÿÿpÌÿÿrÌÿÿ tÌÿÿvÌÿÿxÌÿÿzÌÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic]zÌ|Ìÿÿ~Ìÿÿ€Ìÿÿ‚Ìÿÿ„Ìÿÿ†ÌÿÿˆÌÿÿŠÌÿÿŒÌÿÿŽÌÿÿ?Ì ÿÿ'Ìÿÿ"Ìÿÿ–Ìÿÿ˜ÌÿÿšÌÿÿœÌÿÿœÌžÌÿÿ Ìÿÿ¢Ìÿÿ¤Ìÿÿ¦Ìÿÿ¨ÌÿÿªÌÿÿ¬Ìÿÿ·Ìw¹Ìÿÿ¿ÌÿÿÇÌÿÿÏ ÌÿÿÖÌÿÿÜÌÿÿáÌÿÿñÌÿÿ[?][pic]ñÌüÌÿÿÍÿÿ  
  
ÍÿÿÍÿÿ(Íÿÿ/Íÿÿ7Íÿÿ?ÍÿÿJÍÿÿUÍÿÿ`ÍÿÿhÍÿÿ?Íÿÿ°Íÿÿ±Íÿÿ²Íÿÿ-à=Ð/  2pð- @[pic]Ð[?];Ð[?];è[?][?]1Í€&[pic]2Íÿÿÿÿ 


End file.
